The Carriage and the Crier
by KatasaurusRex
Summary: 2015 "NIGHTMARES AND DREAMS" entry for TrickyRaven


Title: **The Carriage and the Crier**

Fandom: **Supernatural (SPN)**

Pairing/Characters: **Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester**

Rating: **R for Horror Movie Situations**

Genre: **Suspense, Crude Humor, Guilt**

Prompt: **Baby Carriage with Crow left in woods + Skull woman photo**

Word count: **1,361**

 **Disclaimer** : _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Usually in the life of hunting, there is at least a two day grace period before your next case. Sometimes it takes a bit longer, but you get at least two. If you go non-stop, you're more likely to get killed by the Big Bad.

Dean Winchester was looking forward to using his two 'days off' to catch up on a few things; sleep, booze and women.. Maybe a little television if there was time. His brother Sam would have his nose buried in a book or playing some game on his laptop.

They were about an hour away from the Bunker when reality slapped them in the face and stole their vacation. Never plan anything!

Dean's eyes opened and he was filled with great confusion. Reason being, he had just been in the Impala with Sam with beer and pie (a variety of types) on the brain.. Now he was alone, in a friggin forest with fog dancing around his feet.

"HELLO!?" He yelled out, annoyed when the only answer came from nature sounds and his own echo. He grumbled and began stomping through the forest, knocking branches and spider webs out of the way.

"Sammy!?"

The term 'pissed off' would not have done justice to how Dean was feeling.. He had just broken through yet another tree line when he paused. This clearing was different.

"Sammy?"

The wails of a baby began and he whipped around, knife ready in his hand. The confusion on his face would have been obvious even to a blind person.

Gone was the dense, bug-infested forest he'd just traversed through. Instead, another clearing.. Fog crawled across the ground except for in one place... A circle in which a baby carriage sat. A raven flew past his head, nearly nicking his ear. It circled the carriage one time before alighting on the handle.

"Hey! Edgar Allen Poe bird! Get away from that baby!" Dean growled out, already thinking of slowly relieving the bird of it's midnight black feathers one at a time before rubbing it down with salt and lemon juice.

Could you eat a raven? Was that even sanitary?

He took a step forward only for the carriage to roll backwards with a horrible wheel squeak.. And more wailing. Dean growled and clenched his jaw in frustration, "This is worse than gluten-free pie."

Sam Winchester knew right away that something had taken control of him and his brother. He tried to think logically. He and Dean were probably still in the Impala, probably seeming to be asleep. But why?

The normal protocol when getting lost was to stay put. However, Sam wasn't sure he was lost and if he was, Dean was most likely more than lost since he was hard headed and went off half cocked.

"Forwards it is."

He found himself walking along an old dirt path. Occasionally, a wayward leaf would crunch under one of his boots, leaving the hairs on the back of his neck standing on edge. It was getting darker and colder. The warmth of his breath was leaving short plumes of vapor in the air. He was about to stop to think of a new idea when a light clicked on in front of him.

Literally, in front of him.

As if by magic, a lone street lamp seemed to sprout from the ground. With that lamp, there was a wooden bench with the green paint chipping away. With that bench, was a woman who sat weeping.

"Excuse me, miss?"

The woman paid him no attention and continued to sob. The sound was both heart breaking and terrifying.

"Miss?"

He slid onto the bench beside her and cautiously lifted a hand to place it on her shoulder. She tensed and her form shook.

"My name is-"

He didn't even get to finish before she knocked him into the ground. As she sat astride him, the light clearly illuminated her face. While she had looked like an average, blonde-haired weeping woman she was clearly dead. Her face had barely any flesh left, the exposed bone rotting and covered with Earth.

"My baby!" She (it?) hissed, her fingers coming at him like ninja daggers, "Give me back my baby!"

Quickly thinking, he threw her off and scrambled to his feet, "Look! Lady! I don't have your baby."

Flames burned in the empty sockets of her eyes, "MY BABY!" It roared, lunging at him again.

Sam took off, hoping to disappear in the dense woods that had now began to close in around him.

"Where the hell is Dean!?" He groaned, dodging a very large spider web.

"Look, you stupid glorified pigeon! I don't know what your problem is, but get off the baby stroller and get outta here!"

The only answer was a caw... The same as it had been for the past seeming eternity!

"I saw an episode of South Park once where they conjured up Poe and he said he wanted to be called Night Pain. Are you mad because I'm not calling you something equally as stupid?"

The bird seemed to glare at him before giving another, although angrier, caw.

"I've had enough! What is in that damn thing that you don't want me to see?!"

The bird looked straight at him, almost through him. It's eyes began to glow a very sinister, almost poison-like green. He clenched his knife tighter, waiting for the bird to rush him. Instead, it exploded into a plume of feathers.

No.. Not feathers.. Smaller ravens! They all came at him with glittering claws and razor sharp beaks. He slashed at them with his knife, the echoing of the child's wails acting as a mental torture device.

He had heard those cries before. Long ago when Sam was just an infant.

The scent of smoke wafted his way and he was no longer fighting off only ravens, but suffocating smoke.

He was assaulted with guilt. John Winchester's voice filled his ears, roaring at him to protect his brother. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He repeated, running blindly towards the sound of the baby cries.

"I'm coming to get you, Sam! Just hold on! I'm coming!"

Sam heard yelling and, hoping for his brother, ran in that direction. What he saw was heartbreaking. Dean was all but convulsing on the ground, screaming for him. He knew the violent... whatever she was.. would catch him but Dean was more important.

"My baby!" The growl now reminded him of the voice from Poltergeist and he dove for Dean, wanting to protect his brother just like Dean had protected him. He had left Dean so many times and still his big brother was always there to protect him.

He felt the bone knives dig in to his flesh like a spinal tap.

"Dean!"

"SAMMY!"

Chuck sighed happily as he clicked SAVE and then sent his manuscript off to his publisher. His fans would love that he put out a new Supernatural book just in time for Halloween!

Yes, his book series was one of LEGEND! Several groups of fan girls had broken out after just his first book. He would giggle to himself seeing girls wearing TEAM DEAN or TEAM SAM shirts. He checked the fiction sites daily and sighed happily at the sheer number of fanfictions he had spawned.. Though those Wincest ones were creepy. Where did people come up with this stuff?!

It had truly been a stroke of genius that had made him conjure up the Winchester Brothers. It was almost like they were real people and he was writing about their real adventures..

But creatures don't go bump in the night, the Winchesters don't exist and there certainly was no chance of two brothers driving the country in a jet black Chevy Impala saving the world.. It would be in the papers, right?

Sometimes he even left himself in suspense, especially with his latest. He tried to start the follow up but his muse was gone. His desire for a nice cup of coffee and some pie, however, was not.


End file.
